A New Pain
by ItaSaku-ness
Summary: After undergoing years of pain and suffering, Sakura is saved by a mysterious figure for unknown reasons. "What do you want with me" Her fierce growl ripped from deep within her throat. " Know pain...become pain"


_Hey! Sorry for the silent treatment. My profile was screwing about, then my computer messed up and had to wait for ages to get a new one. Then I had to study for exams which have been hectic and very stressful. Then I had to deal with writers block. Thankfully my older brother and I came up with a plot that interested both of us. This story is quite different from my others, but that's what I think. It's what you think. So, after I finish rambling and making excuses you may proceed with the reading. Also I would appreciate it greatly if my readers could leave a review. Remember I am open to criticism and any tips so that I can create to suit my readers' minds._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._

3 years. She'd been trapped for 3 endless years under the penetrative glares of these putrid domestics. She'd seen so much pain, so much death and so much of everything bad. She'd seen those she consider her friends either sold to other people of their kind, or dragged along the blood stained muddied ground when they refused to work or became disobedient and decided they would chance an escape from the unescapable.

Sakura could only remember vague parts of her pasts. She'd been living with her parents in a small village in the middle of nowhere, aged 10 and very intelligent for her age. Her mother had been a civilian and her father was a former shinobi. He had only taught her a few skills for defence but it was not enough to protect herself and her parents when a band of slavers attacked the village, pillaging and forcing the men into physical labour, the women and children into domestic duties. Anyone who disobeyed was either killed, tortured or raped.

Sakura's parents had been one of the many who had refused to come quietly and in return were killed right in front of Sakura, stealing her as their prize.

Now after all these slow torturous years, her naïve childish views of the world had vanished as the cruel realisation of the shinobi world came to fruition. Aged 13 she had experienced the types of things no child should have to endure. Between the torture, rape and endless sufferings of watching those you love die, she had been forced to grow up to fast.

Trapped in underground cells until called upon, the many women and children huddled together trying to keep warm and survive on the little replenishments that were provided for them. Sakura, after her most recent dispute with one of the cells guards had been cast into a separate cell far worse than the dank cramped cells the other slaves were held in. No, they still had some freedom. Sakura was made an example of, they beat her in front of everyone, fracturing ribs and breaking her left arm. Then once they were finished, they chained her up against the wall in a tiny cell where the guards took turns raping her from the front and behind.

She was surprised no-one had killed her yet. She was the most rebellious slave in the camp and every time they tried to sell her off, the buyer would always refuse. For what reasons she didn't know.

But it didn't matter, she was chained to this wall, bloodied and beaten. She hated them all, even the slaves had learned to keep their distance in fear of suffering the same fate for being associated with her.

The pain she felt, or rather should be feeling due to her body suffering so much torture it had shut all pain out and become numb. Her eyes, however were what scared most slaves and made the guards wary. The old vibrant green had turned to a dark green, the hatred towards her captures showed brightly in her dead eyes. She wanted out. She wanted out so she could return the favour to them and show them pain.

She had no idea how close she was to her dream.

It all happened in the frame of a few minutes. The ground above began to quiver and the screams of both the forced and the forcing echoed through the halls. Dust and pebbles rained down from ceiling as the screams drew silent and the guards overlooking the cells ran to see what was happening. The piecing screams of the guards as a powerful wind smashed past the cells carrying the guards and impaling them all over the cell walls. The surface was quiet with corpses, the cells full of whimpering children clinging to the blood showered women.

The echoes of foot-steps through the dark halls reached Sakura's ears as a dark figure towered over her.

Raising her head painfully slow, her bruised eyes only allowed her to see black and red as the cell door was all but ripped from its hinges. Darkness settled in swiftly as the light vanished and her arms were released from its bindings, her body falling forward in dead weight. She never registered whether she was caught or not.

"I do wonder, what lead you to take her but leave to rest? A plain sheep amongst the heard." The echo of a deep voice spoke, leaving the shrouding darkness to reveal an outline of a figure.

An equally dark chuckle vibrated the silence, "She may be a sheep, but with the influence of pain, she will become a tiger. Fast and strong, ripping her foes apart. Pain will drive her forward." The holograms flickered as the figures disappeared.

Silver ringed eyes opened to an endless rain. Another deep chuckle was released as his plans were set in motion.

_Soon. You will experience pain, Sakura Haruno. Soon…you will become pain._

_Well, that's the first chapter completed. Hope you all enjoyed it and I apologise if it's not like my other style of writing as I'm a bit rusty from the long break from fan fiction. Please review and tell me your thoughts of the story. Your reviews will determine the next chapters' outcome._

_Thanks xx_


End file.
